


Which of the Homies is An Impostor?

by Solid_Cat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akeshu is there, Among Us, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Family Game Night, Gaming, Gen, It's just the gang playing Among Us, Love/Hate, Minor spoilers for Royal, So dip if that's unsexy to you, but it's not the focus, morgana is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solid_Cat/pseuds/Solid_Cat
Summary: The Phantom Thieves play Among Us, and struggle to guess who among them is An Impostor. Hi-jinks ensue.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158





	Which of the Homies is An Impostor?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I talked to some friends about this idea briefly over Discord, and now this fanfic exists. Pretty lit. Right?

**There is 1 Impostor Among Us.**

“I bet it’s Akechi.” Futaba announces over the discord call, the tinge of provocation lacing her voice like frosting on a cake. She was out for blood. 

“The game---hasn’t even started yet.” Akechi says curtly, in a voice layered with murder. Very suspect of him.

“You’ve betrayed us once, what’s to say you won’t betray us again?” Ryuji chimes in, not thinking, just saying.

“Guys. Please. Let’s have an honest clean game. No teasing. Remember the rules. We keep our mics muted unless there’s a discussion, or the game ends. And if you die, you’re not allowed to unmute yourself during discussion.” Makoto says.

“Okok. Stinky! Start the game!” Futaba shouts, the “Stinky” directed at her surrogate brother.

“Shut up, Stinky! I’m starting the game!” Akira replies, no hint of malice in his inflection, only brotherly teasing. 

And so the game begins. The chime of self mutes echo over the call as two dimensional phallic shaped what-ya-ma-call-its run across the screen, eager to play the game. Then Yusuke’s cyan avatar presses the emergency button. The mics unmute themselves.

“What the hell? Why so early, Inari?” Futaba’s voice nags.

“I was not sure what the button did, so I pressed it out of curiosity.”

“Well, great. You just wasted your one emergency call, so if you ever want to call everyone again, you won’t be able to.” Ann says, sounding exasperated from the other side.

“Oh, then it was my mistake. I had no idea how this game works. I’m ashamed to admit it’s my first time.” Yusuke sounds self-conscious. Poor guy.

“Haha. It’s my first time too.” Sumire admits, reassuringly; her voice is kind like a fairy tale princess. “So I guess we’ll both be learning the ropes.”

“It’s fine, Yusuke. Just run around completing tasks, and if you see a dead body report it. Oh, and there’s a map you can use in the top right. You’ve got this.” Akira reassures.

“Gots this? He barely knows how to play the game.” Akechi is patronizing. Jerk.

“Bold talk from the impostor.” Ryuji proclaims, boldly and brashly. 

“I’m not the impostor!”

Haru just giggles cutely from the other side.

“Uhh, what do we do?” Sumire sounds a little panicked. The timer no doubt stresses her. 

“Just click skip vote on the bottom.” Akira replies, and everyone does so.

Everyone scatters out of the Cafeteria like rats, as the mics self mute. Meanwhile, Fox runs into the weapons room, still confused at what in the world he’s supposed to be accomplishing. Then, the imposter runs in and snaps his neck.

Poor Fox.

Oracle is in the nav room, doing the game where she silently awaits the loading screen to finish downloading her files. Haru re-enters the Cafeteria, running to the left. Joker and Violet are in the MedBay. Panther and Skull are in the Admin room. Queen travels to Storage. Crow stands in the O2 room, doing his task.

Oracle finally finished the waiting game when she decided to travel to the Cafeteria to do another task. She managed to catch a glimpse of Crow exiting the O2 room, traveling down. Oracle travels up, coming across Fox’s corpse. She immediately reports it. The mics come back on.

“Guys! Inari is dead!”

“Oh shit!” Goes Akira.

“Where was the body?” Makoto asks, cool and collected.

“In the Weapons room!” The hacker answers. “I think it was Akechi!”

“What? It most certainly was not me!”

“Nice try, Impostor. I saw you running from the direction of Weapons.”

“I had a task to do in O2. It was not me!”

“Vote Akechi!” Ryuji exclaims, seeming eager to kick him from the ship. How quick. 

“You are completely unbearable. Both you and Sakura!” Akechi complains over the mic.

“Ehhh, I'd say it’s pretty damning evidence.” Ann says, gently.

“Sorry Akechi!” Haru apologizes, sickenly sweet and sardonic, and everyone votes him off.

The animation of Akechi’s black avatar flying off in space plays, as the text “ **Crow was not An Impostor.** ” scrolls across the screen. 

“Idiots!” Akechi barks like an angry pomeranian before muting his mic.

“Oh crap! If it’s not Akechi, then who?!” Ryuji sounds like he just shit his pants. Who else could he suspect other than the obviously evil member of the group?

All the while, Yusuke had to sit, silent. Unable to give the name of the true culprit. How painful.

The game continues. Noir travels back towards Weapons. Skull does the same, ready to play the clear asteroids mini game. Violet went down to Electrical. Oracle traveled to the reactor. Panther to the medical bay. Queen travels. to storage. Joker cut through Weapons to reach Shields.

Then, the killer shot Skull in the well, the skull. The killer proceeds to cause a reactor meltdown. All the players sans the culprit rush towards the Reactor in order to stop the meltdown. Joker travels downwards when the murderer shanks him in the back. Crow’s ghost is there as it goes down, feeling jealous he didn’t do it himself.

Luckily, Panther and Oracle manage to stop the meltdown. Noir enters the reactor room, just as the alarm stopped. Violet was in the cafeteria. Queen went back towards storage, coming across Joker’s dead body. Hastily, she reports it.

“Guys!”

“Gah! They took out Akira and Ryuji?!” Futaba blurts out, stunned the two kills were so quickly unnoticed.

“Yeah, I know it wasn’t Ann. She was in the reactor with me.” Sumi says.

“Well, who could it be?” Ann asks.

“What if it was self reported? Like what if Mako-Chan did it?” Haru asks, coy.

“Except I didn’t. How do I know it’s not you, Haru-Chan?” Makoto says, suspicion in her voice.

“But we saw Haru enter the reactor room. Where were you?” Ann states.

“We know it wasn’t Ann or Sumi. So it’s either Haru, or Makoto or-“ Futaba gets cut off.

“Futaba!” Sumire and Ann exclaim at the same time.

“What? Of course it’s not me!”

“Well, you were awfully suspicious of Akechi-Kun earlier. What if it was just a cover?” Makoto interrogates, coldly.

Everyone begins casting their votes.

Futaba’s “I swear it isn’t me!” falls on deaf ears, her avatar shot off into space. Slowly, the text scrolled across the screen.“ **Oracle was not An Impostor.** ”

The rest of the group begins sweating bullets, unsure of who the real culprit is. Adrenaline is flowing through the veins.

Violet and Queen both go over to the Upper engine. Panther stays in the Cafeteria. Noir travels to Shields.

Then, the O2 depletion alarm goes off, sounding off in everyone’s speakers or headphones. Panther tries to run to the O2 room to stop the depletion, when the killer stabs her dead.

Violet and Queen are unable to make it in time to the admin room or anything else. They both die. It’s over just like that. Fruitless. The defeat screen displays Haru's purple avatar standing solitarily in victory.

“It was Haru?!” Ann and Sumire both shout at the same time. “WHAT?!”

“I could’ve told ya that.” Ryuji says, as if he was on top of things all along. Haha. As if. 

“No, except, you were so happy to accuse me based on your own biases.” Akechi rebuts.

“Wow, did you eat a bucket of salt before the match?” Akira taunts, intrigued by the sore loser side of the detective prince.

“Enough out of you! I expected more. Instead, you go down like a little bitch!”

“I was stabbed in a video game!”

“Like a pussy!”

“Hahah. Looks like I won!” Haru brags, pride beaming in her victorious voice. No one ever suspected Haru. She too often goes unnoticed. This had really been her time in the spotlight. Or rather, out of the spotlight, since she was rarely even noted.

“God, I should’ve suspected Haru. She played awfully coy.” Futaba complains, most upset at herself if anything.

“That match was truly exciting yet at the same time, so frustrating. I was so eager to unmute myself and say it was Haru. I wanted so desperately for you all to figure it out.” Yusuke says bittersweetly. 

“Well, we were all outsmarted. I guess we’ll have to start a new game and try it all again.” Akira admits defeat. Like that, it begins again.

The ominous music plays.  **Crewmate. There is 1 impostor among us.**

The mics go mute, the game beginning. Crow, Queen, Skull, Fox and Violet go to the Admin room. Joker goes to the Upper Engine. Futaba goes to Weapons. Panther goes to storage. Noir stays in the Cafeteria.

In the Admin room, people were doing tasks. Fox is struggling to swipe his card correctly when Violet just nonchalantly kills Skull without a thought, his body falling on the floor. Crow immediately reports it with record speed.

**Discuss!**

“Yoshizawa, what the hell!?” Akechi asks, almost growling as if to signify his endless pit of disappointment.

“Oops! I said it was my first time! I didn’t think it went like that.” Sumire bashfully admits.

“Wait? Sumi, you really killed Ryuji in front of everyone like that?” Akira asks, struggling to hold in his laughter under the surface.

“Ye-Yeah.”

“Well, I guess we all know who dunnit.” Futaba just says.

And Sumire’s brown avatar flies off into space, the text reading “ **Violet was An Impostor.** ”

Another game quickly begins. Mics go dead.

Crow follows Joker into the MedBay, Violet trailing closely behind. Noir and Oracle both go into Reactor. Queen, Skull, and Fox to Weapons. Panther into O2.

Then, Joker quickly leaves the MedBay, just before the imposter shuts the room with only Crow and Violet inside.

Akira travels into the Upper Engine, quickly completing his task before running to the combined safety of Noir and Oracle. Crow exits the MedBay. Queen goes into the cafeteria, where she is promptly assassinated by the impostor. Fox goes to Navigation. Skull travels to Communications. Panther goes into Weapons. Crow travels to Admin, then by storage but not quite inside. Oracle leaves to go Electrical, except she’s killed in the hallway. Noir goes up into the MedBay, discovering Violet had been killed and reports it.

“Oh my god.” Ann cries once she notices Violet, Oracle, and Queen are all dead.

“That’s a lot of kills.” Ryuji says, a bit in disbelief. “How’d they get away with it?”

“Clearly, the killer was able to cover a lot of ground.” Akechi says in his detectivey voice.

“Cut the crap. I know it’s you.” Akira scolds, sounding absolutely done with his bullshit shennagains.

“Excuse me?” Akechi sounds half offended.

“You were locked in the MedBay with Violet. That’s when you gutted her!”

“You weren’t exactly there to witness it, Akira. It probably happened after.”

“I know it was you! You liar!”

“I mean, if you didn’t see it how do you know for certain, Bro?” Ryuji asks, attempting to mediate.

“Bro, I never thought I’d see you defend Akechi.” Akira sounds betrayed.

“Well, I feel kinda bad for throwing him under the bus either. I’m just gonna skip the vote.” He replies.

“I will do so as well.” Yusuke adds. “We do not know for sure if Akechi is the real culprit.”

“I dunno. Seems sorta suspect for you to be so accusatory, Leader. Could be you.” Ann says, voting Joker.

And Akechi, being the cunt he is, votes Joker as well. Haru skips her vote, and nobody is thrown out.

Joker is on edge, as he travels down to the Upper Engine. Noir, Panther, and Crow all go into Storage. Fox and Skull stay in the Cafeteria. Nervous, Joker goes to the Cafeteria, hoping to avoid the killer.

Suddenly, the doors in Storage are locked, and the killer gets Panther. Noir reports the incident immediately.

“It was Akechi!”

“It was Okumura!”

The two argue.

“Akechi, I know it’s you. Fess up!” Akira complains.

“No, except, Okumura murdered Takamaki, and reported it herself. She’s accusing me to throw you all off.” Akechi says, smug like a bastard.

“I would do no such thing! Akechi-Kun is trying to make it look like it’s me!” Haru argues.

Yusuke and Ryuji, both still upset that Haru killed them earlier, vote for Haru. Akira and Haru vote for Akechi, but Akechi’s vote for Haru gets her thrown off the ship.

“ **Noir was not An Impostor** .“

Once back in the Cafeteria, Akira immediately slams the emergency button.

“It’s Goro. Come on, guys, it’s so obviously Goro.” Akira says.

“Yeah, you’re totally right.” Ryuji admits and he and Yusuke both vote to kick Crow off.

“Honestly, you’re both idiots for not believing Okumura earlier.” Akechi just admits, and he’s thrown off the spaceship.

“ **Crow was An Impostor** .”

The victory screen appears. There it was. They figured it all out. The end. The done. The finish. Final boss defeated.

“You were pretty sloppy Crow.” Akira says, taunting.

“Sometimes I have to be. You’re all too dense to figure it out yourselves.”

“You Dick!” Futaba complains.

“Asshole.” Insults Ryuji.

“God, you went out like a little bitch. I expected better of you Goro.” Akira sounds smug.

“Oh boy.” The gang can hear Makoto facepalm from her mic.

“Here they go again.” Ann just groans.

“Says the one who went out to a stab wound.”

“You know I have no control over that. And yet, you never managed to get me.”

“Believe me, that was on my agenda.”

“And you failed.”

“What are you getting at Joker?”

“Meet me at Leblanc in an hour and I’ll show you.” In the background, the gang can make out Morgana, telling Akira to shut up. Shut up!

“Oh my god! Do you gotta do that here?” Futaba protests over mic. “This man killed me, and this is how you restore my honor, Nasty?! Where’s your dignity?!”

“Believe me, Sakura, when I’m through with him, he’ll have no dignity left.” Akechi just says, smoothly.

“Do you mean that in the sense that you’ll fight him or fuck him?” Yusuke asks, bewildered.

“Or both?” Haru adds.

And with that, Sumire just exits the call. Done with it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Akechi arrives at Leblanc on a skateboard and does a kickflip. Akira passes out from shock. The phantom thieves blow up the group chat, and Sumire has to mute it, because she doesn't want to be apart all the nasty crime boys and girls criming all over each other. She's too smol.


End file.
